


Without Him

by BrokePerception



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's experience of giving birth to Michael's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

Sara was in pain. She was a doctor herself, and she wouldn't have thought giving birth to be this painful. Sure, she'd prepared herself for something painful and exhausting, but this? She guessed no one really knew what it felt like to give birth until they did. She'd been having cramps for hours, and as nature prescribed it, every single contraction came closer upon the previous, was so much more painful, and harder to endure. Oh how she wished Michael could be there. A tear originated into the corner of the brunette's eyes, sliding down slowly over her cheek into the pillow she was holding so tightly. Oh Michael... Oh Michael...

Wincing, Sara instinctively grasped the pillow over her lower abdomen tighter. For some really odd reason, it actually seemed to work. Sara hadn't counted how far the contractions were apart now, but she guessed that their baby, hers and Michael's, wasn't going to let her wait. He'd been really active along whole of the pregnancy… bet he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Sara softly chuckled. Just like his daddy. He wouldn't have anything stop him either. He'd have someone tattoo the whole floor plan of the prison in which Lincoln had been caged onto his upper body to get his brother free.

The contraction slowly faded out and Sara started counting, relieved about that having been another one that wouldn't return anymore. Sweat was trickling down her forehead as she slowly started chugging again. Sixty-eight... Ouch. There was another one again. Just a little over a minute apart. She was going to have to start pushing soon... And she didn't look forward to it. She quietly gasped like a fish on land as the contraction intensified. 'I'm going to do this...' Sara thought. 'I have to...' For Michael.

 


End file.
